Goodbye Cruel World
by Jordan 'Ponine Blakney
Summary: Wrote this when I was in a bad mood... really angsty .. tell me what you think R&R Rated K for dark themes


Disclaimer: Duh

Disclaimer: Duh... Do I look like J.K. Rowling?

Goodbye Cruel World

Head Girl Hermione Granger had had enough of life. She was tired of chasing after Harry and Ron, telling them what to do, having them take the credit for everything. She hated it and was sick and tired of it.

' Curse those boys. Those… those… ARGH!' She could even think of a word that could describe those lowlifes. They had once again left her to go "play" with their girlfriends. What hurt her the most that Ron could get over her so easily quickly. He was dating Lavender Brown… again. That slut! Hermione could give him the same things he wanted, if she wanted to! Oh, she was about to lose it all.

Then, as if on cue, the bane of her existence waltzed in. He turned and smirked, noticing her red face.

" Potty and Weasel dump you again? Couldn't handle your heritage anymore?"

" Malfoy," her voice was dangerously low, " Shut up you fat lummox!"

He sneered at her and spat in her general direction, " Make me. I dare you."

Oh, she would hex that boy to oblivion! She would… would… walk right of the room? Wait… she was supposed to turn to him and kill him, not walk up the stairs to her room. Hermione could hear him say as she walked up the stairs, " Where's your Gryffindor courage? Come back here and fight me Granger!"

She ignored his shouting until she locked her bedroom door. Sliding down onto the floor, she leaned back against the shut door. Silent tears ran down her face. She was exhausted. ' Brightest witch my arse,' she thought.

Sighing, she got up and went to her desk. She would write a letter about how she felt. Into that little letter, she poured out her heart and soul. When it was finished, she looked at her wand that was lying on the desk, enticing her to do it. To finish it.

She heeded the temptation. She picked up her wand, and pointed it at herself. Before she could say the two words she was supposed to, a flood of memories choked her. In her mind, she couldn't see the good. All she saw were the taunting, the teasing, and the feeling of being left out, the feeling of not being good enough, the feeling of betrayal.

Shaking her head to clear it, she closed her eyes and whispered two words.

" Avada Kedavra.'

Her body slumped to the floor. Malfoy, who was reading, yes reading, in the Common Room heard that thump. Getting up to investigate, he skipped steps running up the stairs.

He pounded on her door, " Granger! Granger! What he bloody hell was that noise? Granger? Granger!"

He broke down the door and was about to shout again when he saw something on the floor. He breath caught in his throat as he looked at her on the floor, dead. Her eyes were closed and her wand was clenched in her right fist.

Slowly, he shut the door, walked down the stairs, and out of the Common Room. After, leaving the Room however, he bolted in a dead run, frantically looking for a teacher. He found Snape.

" Prof…. Profess…" He stopped to catch his breath. His mentor sneered at him.

" What is it Draco?"

" Granger… Hermione… dead in her room… Kedavra'd herself… help…" The evil Potions master ran to the Head Dormitories, his black cape fluttering behind him.

oOoOoooooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOO

The next day, Dumbledore read Hermione's letter during breakfast. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and most of the other Gryffindors had red eyes from crying. Her letter went like this:

_Dear Cruel World, _

_ I would just like to say goodbye. My life is unimportant; therefore, I will put the both of us out of our misery. But, you might be asking why, right? Well it goes like this: _

_My name is Hermione Granger. My other names include Mudblood, Git, Know-it-all, Little Miss Goody Two Shoes, Bookworm, Frizz head, and others. My two best friends were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but now all they have time for are their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender. _

_We used to be the " Golden Trio" and Harry, Ron, and I were eager to set the world right. It would be tough at times, but we would still get through it. . Now, they don't eat with me. They ignore me. Some best friends they turned out to be. _

_And then there's this prat, Draco Malfoy. He thinks he rules the world. That annoying little twit! Sometimes I just want to wring his neck…_

_But, now, I guess writing this letter has got me thinking. Do I really hate them? I don't think I do. I think I was just upset with myself, and therefore took it out on others. I don't hate Ron and Harry. I don't hate Malfoy. I don't hate anyone, not even old Voldy. _

_I hate myself. _

_Goodbye, Cruel World. Life will be better for everyone when I'm gone. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Hermione Jane Granger. _


End file.
